Hereinafter, a conventional touch panel is described. A conventional touch panel includes a panel unit and a connection unit. The panel unit includes a conductor group, a plurality of first connection pads, a plurality of first wirings, a linear conductor, a second connection pad, and a second wiring. These are provided on one surface of a base body. The plurality of first connection pads is aligned at one end portion side of the base body. The conductor group includes a plurality of conductors arranged in a first direction, and a plurality of conductors arranged in a direction orthogonal to the first direction. The plurality of conductors are connected to the plurality of first connection pads via the plurality of first wirings, respectively. The linear conductor is disposed along the plurality of conductors. The linear conductor is connected to the second connection pad via the second wiring. The second wiring is wired extending from the linear conductor toward one end portion of the base body.
The connection unit includes a first connection conductor, a second connection conductor, an input terminal, and an output terminal. These are formed on the base material. The first connection conductor is electrically connected to the first connection pad. The input terminal is electrically connected to the first connection conductor. A transmitted signal is input into the input terminal. The second connection conductor is electrically connected to the second connection pad. The output terminal is electrically connected to the second connection conductor. The output terminal outputs a received signal received by the linear conductor.
Note here that prior art literatures relating to this application include, for example, PTL 1.